The present invention relates generally to wheeled carts. More particularly, the invention relates to carts for transporting goods, material, and people over a wide range of terrain types, including rough, rocky, sandy, muddy, rutted, paved, water-covered terrain and surfaces, uneven terrain and surfaces, and stairs.